


Going To The Fair

by MyChemical30



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemical30/pseuds/MyChemical30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band takes a day off to go to the fair and Frank is stuck watching Gerard and his girlfriend all day. It must be kind of hard when you're in love with your straight best friend and band mate who has a girlfriend. Will Frank be able to face the truth or will he hide from his feelings forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going To The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Frerard story that i've ever written so I don't know how well I really pulled off the characters. I also don't write many sex scenes so if it sucks, then i'm sorry. But please tell me what you guys think, yeah? Also, the reason I used a random chick instead of Lyn-z is because I like Lyn-z and didn't want to make her a whore.

Pairing: Frerard  
Rating: M  
Words: 6,123

Frank’s POV:

Today was Saturday and we had decided that a break from recording was definitely needed. Being cooped up in the studio together for so long under pressure was stressful and a change was in order.

Gerard is the one who had the great idea that we take the day off and go to the fair that had just arrived in town. It was decided that we would take the van so we could all ride together. The studio had a strict no girls rule set down by our manager so we wouldn’t get distracted, but our girlfriends were allowed to come today.

Ray’s and Bob’s couldn’t take off work so they were up front while Mikey and Alicia sat in the front row. Gerard and his girlfriend Amy had claimed the next row and I was stuck in the back by myself. I was the only one in the band without a girlfriend and the guys teased me constantly about it. It wasn’t that I couldn’t get a girlfriend, because look at me, I am damn gorgeous.

But I was already in love with someone else who would never return my feelings. That person just happened to be my VERY attractive and VERY straight band mate Gerard. It’s not like I woke up one morning and decided I wanted to spend my life with a broken heart and fell in love with Gerard. It just sort of…..happened. Of course I liked him from the moment I met him after watching them play on stage. It was only a year ago that it turned into something more. Nobody knew of my feelings and nobody ever would, especially Gerard. Of course it hurt knowing he wouldn’t feel the same but he was happy with that bitch, so I was happy for him. I’m sorry, was that rude? Oh who the hell was I kidding, I hated her for stealing my Gee.

When we pulled up the fair and found a parking spot I was the first one out of the van. Just because I was sad about Gerard bringing Amy didn’t mean I couldn’t have a great time. It was the fair after all! I hopped around as I was waited for everyone to get out of the van. It would have been faster if Amy hadn’t decided to fix her make up. It wasn’t even going to help her anyway so why did she even bother.

After we each bought our wristbands that allowed us on all the rides, we headed through the gates. The first ride I saw when we walked in was the dragon thingy that swings back and forth. It was awesome because every time we came down I got the tingly feeling in my stomach, sort of like the one I got when I looked at Gerard.

“Hey guys, can we ride the Sea Dragon first? Please?” I begged, turning my best puppy dog eyes on Gerard. As expected, it worked. He could never resist me when I did that.  
He appeared to contemplate it for a minute, “I guess we can Frankie”. Then he smiled that beautiful smile of his and I melted. “Well lets go guys!”, and I took off running so I could get in line.

We didn’t have to wait long in line because the ride ended pretty soon and we were able to get on. The bald guy working the ride opened the gate and everybody rushed through the gate. Mikey, Alicia and I ran to get the farthest row back. It was the best place to be (in my opinion) because you went really high. Ray and Bob snagged the row in front of us while Gerard and Amy went to sit on the other end of the dragon. I tried not to pay to much attention to them and instead focus on the ride, but I couldn’t help but notice as Gerard put his arm around her and gave her a small kiss. The ride had already started and the pain I got in my chest had nothing to do with the drop. My attention was focused on looking out at the fair the rest of the ride. This day wasn’t starting out as fun as I had planned.

When we all stepped off the ride Mikey was first to start running towards the swings with Ray not too far behind him. The swings were definitely my second favorite ride at fairs because it always made me feel like I was flying. I took off running after them while trying not to run into too many people. “Hey wait up guys!” I yelled while laughing.

The others finally caught up to us and I could hear Amy whining about something. “But baby you know I’m scared of heights”. God she was really annoying, even Gerard looked slightly annoyed. “Sweetie it’s not that high and I’ll be right next to you so you won’t fall.” Well shit, I was planning on sitting next to Gerard on this ride but I guess the plan is out the window.

I ended up in one of the single seats while Mikey and Alicia shared a two-seater beside me. They cracked jokes at me about how my feet couldn’t reach the ground once I got in the swing. I had to admit it was pretty funny and it got my mind off things for a little.

After the ride I was a little happier than I was before and my happiness grew at seeing that we were headed to the Freak Out next. That ride was absolutely insane because you all sat in a circle facing each other and it brought you super high and spun you around in the air.

When I saw how the line was wrapped around the ride I groaned out loud and turned around to complain before I saw the girls walking away from the group. “Hey, where are they going?” I asked. It was Gerard the answered me, “The rides too scary for Amy” he laughed, “So Alicia volunteered to stay behind and keep her company. It’s just us now.” Even though I knew he meant all five of us it still made my stomach flutter at hearing the “us”.

The line was moving slowly but I’m a persistent guy so we ended up waiting for an hour before we finally got to the front of the line. The plus side to waiting was we were able to pretty much plan the rest of our day at the fair. When we got on we all split up to go to separate sides. Gerard and I on one side, Mikey and Ray across from us on the other side, and Bob was on the side to my left. As soon as Bob sat down a girl with brown hair and purple streaks in her hair ran and sat next to him. She had a huge shit eating grin on her face and looked as if she had just won a million dollars. It was pretty clear that she was a fan of his. Before she could say anything, the ride started up and soon we were going pretty fucking high.

I spent the first half of the ride laughing my ass off because every time we went down Bob would let out a high pitched squeal that I’m sure everyone in a one mile radius could hear. After I had calmed down enough to stop laughing I realized something that made me want to squeal. My hand was in Gerard’s hand. We were holding hands! Okay, I really needed to calm down before he noticed me freaking out. It was just hand holding anyway. We had done it plenty of times before. Of course that was before I realized I was in love with him. But this seemed different, more….intimate? I knew I shouldn’t get my hopes up because he was still with Amy.

When the ride stopped he let go of my hand and I tried to ignore how empty and awkward my hand felt now. We walked back through the gate and walked off to the side so Bob could sign purple streak girls’ shirt. Apparently she didn’t care that he screamed like a little girl. I’m actually really surprised it took that long for someone to recognize us. Not that I was trying to brag about how many fans we had, but you know it’s true.

We met back up with the girls and Alicia told us about a small zoo-like area they had seen on the other side of the fair. On the walk over I though about the animals they might have over there and hoped they had horses. I hadn’t seen one since I was little and I still loved them.

The first tent we went they had set up was filled with bunnies of all different kinds. The Albino ones were kick ass because of their white fur and red eyes that seemed like they were glowing. I wish I had red eyes…. I could always get contacts. I wonder if Gee would think I looked good with red eyes.

Towards the back of the tent there was an area set up where people could sit on haystacks and hold a bunny. I couldn’t pass up a chance like this so I went and sat down to wait my turn. A little brown bunny was handed to me when it was my turn and Gerard came up beside me to watch. He pulled out his phone, “Say cheese Frankie!” I stuck my tongue out at him and held the bunny up to my face as he snapped the picture. I could see Amy out of the corner of my eye and she looked pissed, probably because Gerard’s attention wasn’t on her for once.

She shoved her way in beside me, almost pushing a kid off his seat, and yanked the bunny out of my hands. “Here baby, take a picture of me” she said as he went to take the picture. Before he could take it though she jumped up and screamed, throwing the bunny up in the air. Luckily one of the kids in the circle caught it before it fell.

I was going to ask what happened but then I heard her say “That fucking bunny peed on me!” and holy shit, that was even more funny than Bob’s girlish screaming earlier. I doubled over laughing. Even Gerard couldn’t hold it in and started laughing, you could almost see the steam coming out of her ears she was so mad. “IT’S NOT FUNNY!” she screamed before storming off to who cares where.

After we’d all calmed down enough so we could breathe, we apologized to the bunny instructors and quickly left the tent. We all silently agreed that it was best to leave Amy alone for now and just head to the next tent without her. Not even Gerard wanted to deal with her attitude right now.

Walking closer to the next tent we were hit with a smell that almost knocked us over. Peering in the tent we were able to see why. Pigs, chickens, and cows lined both sides of the tent. We got through that tent pretty quickly, only stopping for a second to see the baby pigs that were actually pretty adorable.

I was hoping the horses would be in the next, and last, tent. After practically running to the next tent I was disappointed to see there weren’t in fact, any horses. Just a big tent filled with cows, cows, and oh yeah, more cows! Who the hell even cares about seeing cows at the fair anyway?

I guess Gerard noticed I didn’t look too happy because he came over and put his arm around me. “What’s wrong Frankie? You seemed happy a minute ago.” he asked. “Nah I’m good, there just aren’t any horses and I really wanted to see one.” I said as I blushed. When said out loud it sounded like a pretty stupid reason to be sad. He just put his other arm around me in a hug and said, “You don’t need to be sad. I promise I’ll take you to see lots of horses sometime.” After he said that I squeezed him once more before letting go and stepping away. “Thanks Gee.”

Just then Ray walked over and his stomach gave a loud growl. “Guess that means we should eat now.” Gerard said while giggling. There were a chorus of agreements from everybody and we started off towards the fair. Unfortunately on the way we met back up with Amy who latched onto Gerard’s arm like a leech and gave him a kiss. Her pants weren’t as wet anymore from the bunny piss but she sure still smelled like it. I watched as Gerard crinkled up his nose in an adorable way when she turned away. Apparently he could smell it too.

We kept walking through until we found a food stand by the gate where we came in. Gerard got his and Amy’s food before they headed off to the stadium stands by the entrance gate where we had agreed to eat. Mikey, Alicia, and Ray got there’s next and headed up. When it was my turn I ordered my food and went to the side of the booth to get ketchup. Well at least I would have except the stupid thing was empty. I told the old guy and had to wait a long time while he tried to figure out how to refill it. It probably only took about three minutes for him to get it done but I was in a hurry so it felt longer. I wanted to get a seat next to Gerard while we ate.

After getting my ketchup I almost ran to the stands, only to get there and see Ray sitting on Gerard’s other side. Fucking great, I thought. Walking slower than I had been I walked up and sat two rows in front of them and next to Mikey, Alicia, and Bob.

I tried to resist looking back at him as I ate and instead focused my gaze ahead. I didn’t have to turn around though. I could still hear them whispering things to each other and feeding each other French fries, and laughing when one of them got something on their face. Mikey and Alicia were doing the same annoying couples act beside me but I hardly noticed. I was too busy wallowing in my self pity. Why didn’t I have someone to do things like that with? I’m cute enough, right? I’m like the perfect size fore someone too! More like the perfect size for Gerard came into my head. I didn’t even try to deny it because I knew it was true.

Not being able to stand it anymore I quickly shoved the rest of my fries in my mouth and walked out of the stands while trying not to let anyone see how wet I knew my eyes probably looked.

There was a stage set up in front of the stands that some unknown band was playing on. I decided to stop and listen to them while waiting for everyone else to finish eating and come down. The band actually sounded pretty good. Nowhere near as good as Gerard of course. The singer was also pretty cute, but he didn’t even compare to Gerard. I give up, trying not to think of Gerard is really fucking hard to do. He’s pretty much on my mind 24/7.

Speaking of Gerard, he and everyone else came down at that moment. “Hey, Frank, why did you come down here instead of staying up there with us?” Gerard asked. Shit, think of a lie. “I just wanted to check the band out and see how they sounded.” I quickly said. He apparently bought it because he just pat me on the back and turned back to Amy.

After that we all headed back into the fair and went to the first ride we saw. Zero Gravity, the ride where you stand against a wall inside and it’s spins you super fast. Why we decided to go on it after just eating is beyond me. The girls were the smart ones who decided to stay behind. I can’t believe I just called Amy smart either. Thankfully though, our stomachs behaved and we all made it out without puking.

The next ride was, unfortunately, another ride that spun you around really fast, called the Avalanche. If someone puked than we couldn’t say we didn’t bring it upon ourselves. Amy got out of going on the ride because she had to pee. Nobody wanted to go with her so she went alone. With her gone I got the seat next to Gerard. I’m the lighter one so I had to sit on the inside so I wouldn’t get squished by him. Instead I was the one that slid so I was pressed up against his side the whole time.

I tried to apologize when we got off the ride. “I’m sorry Gee; I didn’t mean to squish you. It was the ride that made me slide.” “It’s okay Frankie, I don’t mind.” He said while smiling at me. Just then we heard someone yell “Gee!” as Amy ran and jumped on Gerard to kiss him. I couldn’t believe it! Only Mikey and I were allowed to call him Gee, and definitely not that skank.

They continued kissing for a few minutes seemingly unaware that we were all standing around waiting for them. With my head down to hide my watering eyes, I wandered over to Mikey and Alicia where they pulled me into a hug. “You should just tell him how you feel,” Mikey said. “I’m tired of seeing you all sad and mopey.” “I am not mopey” I said while pouting. “And I’m definitely not telling him how I really feel. I don’t want him to hate me because then it will be awkward and the band will have to break up and we’ll all have to find jobs at Wal-Mart!” I said, my voice getting progressively louder as I went. “If he did say no, which he won’t, the band wouldn’t break up and I would never work at a Wal-Mart. But I know he could never hate you dude, in fact, I think he likes you too.” At that we all turned around to see them still making out. I gave Mikey a look that clearly conveyed how much I did not believe him.

Mikey sighed, “Look, I’m his brother, I think I would know who he likes. Just ask him to go on the Ferris wheel with you.” “What about Amy?” I asked. “She’s afraid of heights remember? Ask him and don’t forget to do your puppy dog face. He can never say no to you when you use it.” I looked to Alicia for confirmation and she smiled and nodded before turning me around and pushing me in Gerard’s direction.

Thankfully Amy had detached herself from him and I could ask him. “Hey Gee, nobody else wants to go on the Ferris wheel with me and I really want to go on, so will you please go with me?” I asked while looking down. Then I remembered what Mikey said and put on my best cute face before looking up at him. “Sure Frankie.” He said giving me a smile that made me melt inside.

Everyone else left us alone to get in line for the ride while they headed to ride the Sea Dragon again. It was decided we would just meet them back there after we were done. The line wasn’t that long because it was so late and already getting dark so we got through it pretty quick. When the guy working the ride let us on I sat down and expected Gee to sit across from me. Therefore I was surprised when he climbed in and sat next to me.

We were both quiet as the ride slowly ascended into the sky. A million thoughts were running through my head and my palms were sweating. What if Mikey was wrong and he really doesn’t like me? What is he wants to stop being friends? What if I get kicked out of the band? I really hoped that didn’t happen. The band was my life and I would miss everyone too much. I could take rejection, but losing him as a friend would be worse.

The ride was at the top now and I could see into the cart below ours where a couple was making out. Between the thoughts about Gerard and them, I couldn’t take it and the tears came to my eyes before I could stop them. Holding them back was hard and I turned my head away from him so he wouldn’t see them, but one escaped and ran down my cheek. Unfortunately for me, Gerard saw it. “Hey Frankie, are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Shit, what was I supposed to say? I guess I had to say the truth. “Gee, I have to tell you something, so just listen please.” I took a deep breath. “I like, no, I love you. I have for a while and at first I just tried to get over it, but I couldn’t. I know you probably don’t feel the same and it’s okay. You have Amy and you love her and I’m happy for you guys.” That last part was a lie but he didn’t really need to know that. “I just had to tell you because it was killing me to keep it all inside.”

There, my cards were on the table and it was all up to him now. I chanced a peek up at him to see him sitting there with a blank face. Great, I screwed it all up and now he hates me. I turned around and put my head in my hands, fighting back a new round of tears.

After what felt like forever I felt his hand on my face, turning my head to face him. I closed my eyes expecting to get punched. Instead I felt a pair of warm lips on mine. My eyes flew open in shock. He was kissing me, but why? The kiss didn’t last that long and when we pulled apart I brought my hand up to touch my still tingling lips. I had to know though, “Don’t you hate me now?” I asked. This time he placed both of his hands on either side of my face. “Frankie, I could never hate you. I actually love you too.” He said with a cute little half smile on his face before he leaned in and kissed my nose.

“What about Amy? It didn’t look like you loved me when you almost ate her face off down there.” I had to make sure he wasn’t going to pretend this never happened and go back to her when the ride was over. “I definitely don’t love her. She only wants me for my money and she was just a stand in so I could forget about you.” He said while taking my hand in his. “Why should I believe you?” I don’t know why I couldn’t just shut up and accept that he loved me. “Because I love and I’ll break up with her as soon as we get off. Then we can go to the hotel and I’ll show you just how much I love you.” He said while smirking.

Then he proceeded to pull me into a passionate kiss that quickly grew hot as his tongue slipped in my mouth and twined together with mine. My hands gripped his shirt tightly as he explored my mouth, mapping out every part of it. I made a small noise in the back of my throat as his hand touched my thigh close to where I really wanted it. In the back of my head I knew this was probably going too far since we were in a fair filled with kids but I didn’t want to stop.

It continued on for a few more minutes before we broke apart, breathing heavily. He put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. “God Frankie, I can’t wait to get you back to the hotel. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.” I could only nod my head before pulling him into another short kiss before sitting back and cuddling into his side with my head resting on his shoulder.

When the ride came to an end we both stepped off holding hands with huge smiles on our faces. I couldn’t wait for Amy to see us like this. She was going to freak out.

When we met back up with everyone at the Sea Dragon, Mikey was the first to see us. He came over and gave me a hug whispering congratulations in my ear. Ray and Bob looked confused but shook their heads, deciding not to even ask. When Amy finally saw us she ran up to Gee and tried to kiss him but he held his hand out and kept her away. “Amy, I have to tell you something. I know you’re only with me for my money and I know you cheat on me all the time. I finally have the one I love and I know he feels the same so I can’t be with you anymore. We’re through.”

"This, can't be happening right now. You weren't supposed to leave me!" She said, her voice rising in pitch. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!” She cried. “I WASN’T THROUGH WITH YOU YET.” We all winced at how loud her voice was. “Well I’m through with you so goodbye. I’m sure you can find a ride home somehow.” Gerard said. Then he turned to the others and said, “You ready guys? I think it’s time to leave.” We all turned and walked away from Amy who was twitching so bad I though her neck would break. We heard her let out and indignant “UGH” before we walked out the gate and Gee walked out of her life forever.

I for one couldn’t remember ever being happier than I was now. Well, besides when I joined the band. We all piled in the van to head back to the hotel only this time I was the one who got to cuddle Gee. I could see Ray in the rear view mirror making weird confused faces every once in a while. Soon he just gave up and asked, “So are you guys together now? For like real?” Me and Gerard hummed a confirmation and smiled at each other. Bob turned around in his seat. “Good, we were all getting tired of you guys being so oblivious to the others feelings.”

Wait a second… “Did everyone know we liked each other? Why didn’t anyone tell us!” Everyone laughed and I let out a huff while pouting. “Hey Frankie, it’s okay because we’re together now and that’s all that matters.” Gerard said. Then he leaned in to me and whispered, “That and what I plan on doing to you tonight.” I just blushed and slid lower in my seat.

Mikey who was sitting in the row in front of us gagged and said “I could have gone my whole life without hearing that Gee.” Gerard laughed and Alicia gave him a pat on the back while I tried to disappear right through the floor of the van I was so embarrassed. Instead I just hid my face under Gee’s arm and tried to pretend I was invisible. My eyes slipped closed and I must have fallen asleep because next thing I know, Gerard is shaking me awake saying we were here. I sat up and slid out of the van with Gerard right behind me to hold me up. We walked inside together and into the elevator before I was awake enough to stand on my own.

Arriving at our floor walking down the hallway I could feel my body getting more and more jittery. This was finally going to happen. I had been waiting for so long and now I was actually nervous. I couldn’t believe it though. It still seemed too good to be true. The only reason I knew it was real was because Gerard was walking behind me with his hand on my back.

When we arrived at his room he pulled out the key card and slid it in the door. We entered the room and he shut the door before slamming me against it and kissing me, his hand coming around to tangle in my hair. I kissed back eagerly while I slipped my fingers under his shirt, one hand gripping his side while the other reached higher to tweak his nipple. He gave a little whine and ground his hips into my leg. I could feel his erection straining against his deliciously tight jeans and I knew it had to be uncomfortable because mine sure was.

We took a break from kissing so he could pull his shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. My shirt was next and I slid my hands up his arms, gripping his shoulders tight as he walked me backwards to the bed he and Amy hadn’t used. “You’re fucking gorgeous, you know that?” He said to me as I spun him around and pushed him onto the mattress and straddled his waist. I groaned and latched my mouth onto his neck. I sucked, licked, and bit little spots all over his neck before moving down his body to shower his chest with kisses. I took his nipple into my mouth and grabbed the other one with my fingers, giving it a little tug. He made a mewling sound and pumped his hips up into mine.

Without taking my mouth off his nipple I snaked my hand down between us to cup his erection. He moaned and pushed up again, fisting his hands in the sheets. “Oh, God.” He gasped. I give his cock a squeeze and laugh a little when Gerard goes ‘ah!’ and arches up into my touch.

By now we’re both way too into this to take it slow so there’s no point in trying. I yelp as Gerard flips me over and grinds down into me once before unzipping my pants and pushing them down to my thighs. I lift off the bed so he can pull them the rest of the way off and then he’s on me again. His hand goes to my dick and his tongue enters my mouth. When he finally pulls back he bites my lip and gets off the bed completely. It’s only long enough to wiggle out of his pants and climb back on. “I’ve been waiting to do this for so long Frankie.” Gerard says softly and then his mouth wraps around my cock and all coherent thoughts fly out of my head. He brings his fingers down and presses them behind my balls and I can’t stop moaning, pushing down into his touch.

His hands don’t stop there, he brings them back up, moving his hands all over my body as his head bobs up and down on my cock and I feel like I’m on fire. His fingers trace my tattoos and tweak my nipples before dipping down low over my hips. He grips my thigh and pushes my legs farther apart.

Then he lifts two fingers to my mouth and I open up to take them in, sliding my tongue from the base to the pad of his finger, he moans around my cock and it sends vibrations shooting through my body. I release his fingers once I deem them wet enough and he slides them back down my body, nudging at my ass. I try to spread my legs even farther, wishing he would just hurry the fuck up all ready. “Gee, fuck, hurry!” I gasp out. He chuckles around me before granting my wish and pressing his finger into my hole. His mouth is still moving on me as he slowly inserts one finger first. I fist my fingers in his hair and give up the control to my hips, arching up as I begin to fuck his mouth, his finger going deeper inside me with every push. It doesn’t take long before he finds that spot inside me that makes me quiver and presses into it. I moan loudly and push his head down farther on me. I can feel my release coming, “Gee I’m – I’m,” but Gerard doesn’t seem to care. He just moans around me again, encouraging me to come. So I do, shooting my load deep into his throat. It’s the most I’ve come in a while and it shows by the way some of it slips out of the side of Gerard’s mouth.

He doesn’t seem to mind, he just swipes it up with his finger and sucks it into his mouth, moaning loudly around the digit. That is just too hard for me to resist, I pull him down on top of me into a kiss. I can taste myself on his tongue, our teeth knock together a couple of times and I’m pretty sure his lip is bleeding from where I accidentally bit it, I never want it to stop.

We break away, breathing heavily and panting into each others mouths at our close proximity. “Are you ready, Frankie?” He asks. I’m too breathless for speech so I just nod and wrap my legs around his waist. “Now, Gee, come on, now.” I say. He groans and shakes his head, sliding off the bed to search his bag before climbing back on the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He mumbles. He coats three fingers with the slick substance and slips too fingers into me without warning. It’s been a while since I’ve had sex and the burn of two fingers feels amazing. It’s so good to have any part of Gerard in me. His head drops down to my shoulder, groaning. He twists his fingers in and out, scissoring me open before adding a third one. It stings a little until he reaches that spot deep in me and I moan out again. “Do it now Gee, come on.” He doesn’t hesitate after that. He coats himself in lube and lines himself up, rubbing my thigh with one hand to help me stay relaxed.

He presses in slow, too slow, and his mouth drops open in a silent moan. I will admit it does hurt, it burns on the way in and he stops once he’s all the way in, his hips pressing against the back of my thighs. He rests there, panting, waiting for me to give the go ahead. I lean my head up to kiss him, pulling his lip a little as I pull back. “Now.” I say and that’s all he needs to hear.

He thrusts a little mindlessly at first, but it doesn’t take long before he finds his rhythm. It’s hard and fast and deep. My hands have made a permanent residence tangled in his hair and his lips are hot on mine. It feels like I’m still coming, like I never stopped, and Gerard’s cock is moving inside me, every push making me shudder.

I work my body, pushing down to meet his thrusts, wanting more with each thrust inside. Loving every groan he makes and every time he moans my name. I can tell he’s getting closer when his rhythm falters and his hips start pumping erratically. He gives one last final push and then he’s coming inside of me with a strangled yell of my name, his body shuddering above mine. I felt his explode inside of me, warm liquid pulsing against my spot. I come again, crying out his name, not really releasing anything after coming so soon before. Just shocks that pass through my body, making any touch sensitive. When the shudders finally stop for both of us he pulls out of me slowly and falls beside me on the bed, as a quivering, sweaty mass.

We lie there together in the aftermath, on our sides holding hands and resting our foreheads together. We share a few slow kisses, just relaxing and listening to the beating of our hearts. We don’t really want to sleep, just want to enjoy the time we have after waiting so long for it to come. But the after glow of sex fades and exhaustion sets in. It’s been a long day and we both need the sleep. He rolls over on his back and I lay my head down on his shoulder, wrapping my arm around his stomach. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and our feet tangle together in the sheets. I lean my head up for one last kiss and he obliges.

“I love you, Gee.” I said before yawning and snuggling in closer.

“I love you too, Frankie. Goodnight.” He said, placing a kiss on top of my head.

“Goodnight.”

END


End file.
